Shock and vibration isolation systems (SVIS) are frequently implemented in conjunction with a variety of equipment ranging from mechanical devices to electronics. An SVIS employs a plurality of elastic elements which support a body with the intent of controlling the shock and vibration transmitted to said body. In the context of isolating inertial measurement (IMU) equipment and the like, the SVIS generally disposes a plurality of elastic structures symmetrically located about the center of gravity of the equipment. In this configuration, the center of gravity of the equipment is coincident with the center of elasticity of the isolation system.
While such systems may mitigate the effects of phenomena such as shock and vibration, the location of elastic elements around the body may impose design constraints that reduce the utility of such systems. For example, in many retrofit applications, a commercial-off-the-shelf guidance unit may have dimensions incompatible with a symmetric SVIS. Specifically, the geometric constraints of the compartment into which the equipment is intended to be placed may not be compatible with the required isolator placements. As another example, the bulk of a symmetric SVIS may add weight to the overall system, inhibiting the weight of other components and limiting performance. Further, the complexity of a symmetric SVIS carries with it an increased likelihood of failure of the mounting mechanism and corresponding malfunction of the guidance unit.